creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Catching Some Z's
' '''is episode 7a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on October 17, 1998. Synopsis The Lucky 6 is having a sleepover in their headquarters, where there's fun at every nook and corner. Meanwhile, Stanley decides to raid Kimberly's slumber party (which is taking place at the apartment across the street) so that he can get their stash of pizza, and Joey decides to join him. Carver also rounds up Gurney, Blake and Lola so that they can ruin The Lucky 6's sleepover. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Oscar, Wyatt and The Narrator *Josh Peck as Eric *Gary Sauls as Joey and Constantinos *Edward Felker as Stanley *Dan Green as Dallas *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Eric Stuart as Gurney *Rickey D'Shon Collins *Mary Kay Bergman as Kimberly and Lola *Clancy Brown as Bill Trivia *Happy Sponge Chase Vibes by Nicolas Carr serves as the title card track for this episode. *This is the debut appearance of Pizza Shack, which is the show's parody of Pizza Hut. *This is one of the few episodes with three subplots. Transcript (Episode opens in Stanley's penthouse. He rings a bell for Wyatt) '''Stanley: '''My dear servant, Wyatt! I demand the pizza that I ordered for delivery about two hours ago! (Wyatt comes into his room) '''Wyatt: '''I'm sorry, sir, but the folks at customer service informed me that Lakeside has run out of pizza everywhere. '''Stanley: '''WHAT?! This is bogus! I'll sue the socks off of Pizza Shack for this! '''Bill: '(offscreen) Stanley! What did I tell you about eating pizza?! 'Stanley: '''Uh...yes, sir! (to Wyatt) Don't tell my bloody father about this, but I'm out of here. I NEED pizza. '''Wyatt: '''Understood, sir. (Cut to Stanley at a telephone booth) '''Stanley: '''YOU LISTEN HERE, MINIMUM WAGE SLAVES! I KNOW YOUR JOBS REALLY DEFINE WHO YOU ARE, BUT I OUGHTA- (Stanley's cussing fit is censored by the sounds of nearby traffic) (Cut to Stanley entering Pearson Pizza) '''Stanley: '(to Paul) Pardon me, Mr. Pearson. I'm no stranger to the fact that my treacle father has a rivalry with you, but that doesn't mean I can't schedule a pizza for takeout from you, right? 'Paul: '''Oh, I'm sorry, Stanley, but a girl just bought out every single pizza in Lakeside City, including here. (Stanley gets angry, and the camera cuts to him shopping at Partial Foods) '''Stanley: '''Ah yes, cheese. (he sees that they're all sold out) What?! Okay, I can go with a cheese-free pizza. Maybe they have some toppings? (he sees that pepperoni, anchovies, mushrooms and sausages are also sold out) No! This can't be! (inhales) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Suddenly, he sees Kimberly leaving the store with a bunch of pizza boxes and grocery bags) (Stanley gets angrier and he dashes out of the store, catching up with Kimberly) '''Stanley: '''Excuse me, young Kimberly, but you don't mind if I get just a wee bite of one of your pizzas? I won't pay, though. '''Kimberly: '''No way! I have a slumber party tonight and this pizza's for me and my friends only! See ya later, webbed-toes! (storms off) '''Stanley: '(weakly) It's just on one foot... (Joey pops out from the dumpster, where he's eating a can of sardines) 'Joey: '''A girl's slumber party, eh? '''Stanley: '''Yup. And that bloody tramp took all the pizza in town! '''Joey: '''Looks like we've hit the jackpot, Stan! Whaddya say you and I crash it tonight so we can see some girls, AND get our pizza back? (They fistbump each other) '''Stanley: '''But if my hair gets dirty, I'm suing you. (Later that night, Edward is setting up the sleepover in the gang's headquarters) '''Edward: '''Sleepover force deploy! (The rest of The Lucky 6 quickly runs in, except for Joey and Stanley) '''Eric: '''Edward, this has got to be the best thing ever since sliced bread! '''Edward: '''You know, I wonder how time was like before that. (We see a caveman awkwardly putting ham and cheese together, with no bread) '''Caveman: '(sarcastically) Well, bon appetit. (Cut back to present times) '''Eric: '''Yeah, we don't talk about that. But for all I care, let's have some fun! '''Constantinos: '''Wait, where's Joey and Stanley? (Cut to the outside of a porta potty) '''Joey: '''Come on! What's the hold up? '''Stanley: '''These heels are killing me! '''Joey: '''You're gonna complain more once I beat you up. '''Stanley: '''Ugh. (he walks out dressed as a woman. He's wearing a ginger wig, a purple gown, purple lipstick, and a purple purse) '''Joey: '''Hubba hubba... '''Stanley: '''What? '''Joey: '''Nothing. (quickly heads into the porta potty to dress) Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World Season 1 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages